


Retarded, disfigured clown

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a retarded, disfigured clown. Dying to be heard for the simple art of letting this heavy wall finally fall. --- Blue October's Retarded, Disfigured Clown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retarded, disfigured clown

On nights when the beat inside his own mind can not be silenced by the screams of those beneath, he comes to you.

You don't care though, those are the nights you know you're still alive. The burns, the screaming, the scratching, eliciting an electric current of feeling up and down your broken skin. You moan and weep; weep with tears of joy in _finally_ being able to feel. You're so disgustingly happy you can't put this into words.

Instead all you do is feel the blows and thrusts and heated breath along your long neck. Knowing you're not alone.


End file.
